ARK: Server 4402
by Gripen
Summary: After a raid, a three man tribe finds itself caught up in a series of misadventures, conflicts, and chaos as they find themselves in possession of powerful technology.


Jackson stared at the crude map that was laid out on a frail looking wooden table, carefully tracing his pointer finger to each of various red x's scribbled onto the map. Beside each x was a set of coordinates. Despite the primitive looking furniture, the structure around him was a stark contrast. It was approximately a 7.5 x 7.5 meter foundation, and 6 meters tall. At the 3 meter mark, the second story of the building began, a ladder and hatchframe used to conserve space. It was entirely out a sound metal, which the interior lights smoothly reflected off of. The lights themselves were always kept at a low intensity, for at their max power they were nearly blinding. The entrance door was straight across from Jackson, with several pieces of machinery lined up against the wall left of him. To his right was a row of sturdy looking vaults, each labled to correspond to what they contained. On the floor above him lie the generator, who's hum could be heard even outside the building. A industrial sized grill and a couple of bunk beds were up there too, along with another ladder and hatchframe which lead to the roof. Defense wise, 8 turrets were on top of the building, placed in a symmetrical pattern on large open hatchframes. The base was situated on the dead island in the north, in a plateau in the center of the island.

Jackson pulled a wooden chair out from under the table, taking a seat. He was an average height, a sturdy looking man. He wore a set of fabricated riot type armor, although he didn't have the helmet on currently. His hair was a light shade of chestnut, and went down to his shoulders. Given that seemed to be as long as his hair was going to get, he didn't bother cutting it. His skin was a slightly tan color. He pulled out a thin paint brush, and a small chunk of wood with red coloring on it. He went over each of the marked coordinates, writing a Y,N, or M next to each one. Y and N stood for yes and no respectively, with M for maybe.

As Jackson was evaluating each set of coordinates, the hatchframe to the second floor opened. Down came a shorter man, with short and messy black hair. He was a thinner build than Jackson, and wore flak styled metal armor. As with Jackson, his helmet was currently off as well. Unlike Jackson, his completion was a pale white. Jackson looked up from the map. "You're up late Ernest. Did you check the ammo on each of the turrets like I asked?" Jackson asked in a flat annoyed tone.

"Yeah, Yeah… I checked on them alright, just like you asked. And the generator's gas." Ernest stated proudly, before turning on a fabricator, a loud hum emitting from the machine. "Heard from Maverick yet?" He asked, pressing buttons on the fabricator. It soon began outputting electronics.

"No, I haven't. You're the one with the radio, you should know if he's said anything." Jackson replied bluntly, not giving Ernest a chance to respond before continuing to talk. "I wish he would just pick one of these coords to raid already… It can't be that difficult. Just choose one!" Jackson stated, his annoyed tone turning into one of frustration.

Ernest laughed briefly. "Relax Jackson. You and me both know how he is… Always trying to be three steps ahead of everyone else. Besides, he's out looking at some of those coords he marked right now. You would know that if you didn't go to sleep the moment it started getting dark." Ernest said, moving the electronics to a vault labeled 'materials'.

"I told you already… Someone has to be awake in the early hours. You never know when someone might try to attack." Jackson said in a serious tone.

"You'd think the sound of the turret gunfire would wake us all up if someone attacked… Not to mention those tripwire alarms around the dino pen…" Ernest said, shutting the vault he was empting electronics into.

Jackson sighed. "Listen, if the rumors of Apex raiding smaller tribes for kibble are true… We need to be prepared as we can. That's one thing Maverick is right about. With this whole war Apex is waging, I know they need everything they can get their hands on. Seriously, they restrict every tribe on the island, just because they can. Even their allies can't get too big. Remember when they tried to confiscate the quetzal? Beating on those who can't properly defend themselves for kibble sounds right up their ally." Jackson stated in a rightfully furious tone.

"Yeah… I remember that. You were pissed, screaming and hollering about how you would kill the quetz right in front of them if they tried to take it." Ernest laughed, much to Jackson's dismay. "Good thing Maverick was there to negotiate, otherwise you would've gotten us all killed with your threats." Ernest paused, before continuing on in a more somber tone. "I just wish the Eternal Guardians were still around… Stuff like that wouldn't happen if they were still the alpha tribe."

"The Guardians were a little more than an alpha tribe, Ernest. They ruled the Island, Scorched, Center, and were even started to take over Ragnarok. All through negations and trading. People didn't call them a mega tribe for no reason. After they got insided, all that went away. Their absence has created a power vacuum, and Apex is trying to fill it." Jackson said, abandoning the table as he stood up, walking over to a chemistry bench. He put charcoal and sparkpower inside, before turning it on. Compared to the fabricator, it was quiet. It soon began combining the two materials to make a fine gunpowder.

"Well, Apex and the tribe on Scorched they are fighting. What's the name of that tribe again?" Ernest asked.

"Oh, I don't know. You'd have to ask Maverick about that. I don't do politics. Nothing but trouble if you ask me." Jackson answered, leaning against the chemistry bench.

Before the two could continue their conversation, the sound of a bird landing outside could be heard. A few moments later, the door to the base opened, flooding the first floor with natural light as Maverick stepped inside. He was a tall man, even taller than Jackson. His build was quite slim, however. He wore an entire suit of ghille, the only thing visible was his green eyes. He shut the door behind him. "Hello you two! I've got some interesting news." His voice was gruff, sounding older than either Ernest or Jackson. He gestured for the two to come to the table. They complied, walking over to the table, Jackson hunching over slightly and looking at the map. Ernest on the other hand gave his full attention to Maverick.

"News about any of these coords, or just simple news?" Jackson asked bluntly, still looking down at the map.

"Both, technically." Maverick said, before laying a dozen or so photographs on the table. They detailed an all black metal building, about the same size as the base they stood in, if only a little taller. It appeared to be in the heart of a swamp.

Jackson examined the photos, furrowing his eyebrows. "Okay… I see. Looks kinda small. In a secluded spot though. Know who it belongs to?" He looked up at Maverick.

Maverick sat down at the table, with Jackson and Ernest following suit. "Well, that's where it gets interesting. You see, this whole area has similar buildings." Maverick started, drawing an imaginary circle around the southern swamp area with his finger. "However, I noticed a pair of wyverns flying about, so I trailed behind. They went to the building I took the pictures of." He took the paintbrush Jackson had been marking with, and drew a red circle around a new set of coordinates.

"If it was wyverns, it's gotta be Apex." Jackson said, Maverick nodding in response. "Raiding a Apex base? Sounds kinda sketchy." He added, crossing his arms.

"Sounds stupid, I know. But trust me Jackson, something's not right here. When has Apex ever went about hiding anything? Especially to this extent? There had to at least be 8 decoy bases around. Not to mention they only usually build up north. They've got something in there that's game changing, I know it. Something that'll change the tide of the war they're fighting." Maverick stated confidently, glancing at the map for a moment.

"Alright.. I'm interested." Jackson said, leaning in over the table slightly. "What's the plan?" He asked.

Maverick leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands together and resting them on the table. "Well, we gear up, and break in there. During the night, of course. Take everything they've stored in there… And if it really is something as valuable as I think it is, we sell it to Helix. I've got connections in Scorched, all we have to do is get off the Island before Apex realizes they've been robbed." Maverick stated in a tone that suggested his plan was something that was perfectly normal. Ernest looked shocked, while Jackson was shaking his head.

"I'm not getting caught up in the feud between those two. It'll be a death sentence for all of us." Jackson said sternly.

Maverick laughed. "I don't want to either. Like I said, all we will do is sell the stuff. If it's as valuable as I belive it to be, Helix will pay handsomely. Then, we can to Ragnarok. The Federation has that map on lockdown, neither Apex or Helix are allowed there. It'll be safe." He paused for a moment. "I say we hit it tomorrow night. Then, leave and never come back. Try to bring what tames we can, and we can retire on Rag. Or even the Center, if you don't want anyone finding us." He added on, a smug grin under his mask.

Jackson looked at the map. "Fine. Ernest, start getting gear ready. Maverick, let's discuss a more detailed plan of attack." He stated, taking control of the situation. Ernest gave a nod, and went back over to the fabricator.

"See? I always knew you were the right choice for leader. It comes naturally to you." Maverick said in a whisper, in a way a proud mentor would speak to his apprentice.

"I still don't think so, to much responsibility for my liking anyway." Jackson said, looking at the photos.

"You'll come around to it one day. Control that hotheadedness of yours, and you'll be fine. " Maverick answered.

Jackson set the photos out evenly, in a nice organized pattern. He pulled one out, a photo that detailed the building's rooftop turrets. "Only… what, four? That's not a lot at all. Although if I had to take a wild guess, I'm gonna assume they are full to the brim…" Jackson said, pulling out a piece of paper, scribbling something on it with a pencil.

"I second that, there's no way they aren't. But look at this." Maverick said, pointing at the photo. "No hatchframes. These fools didn't extend the turrets out with hatchframes." He added, laughing heartily.

"You aren't thinking about running up with shields, are you? We've only got two good riots shields, and even those will break quick. And what about the tames? How do we go about getting there without alerting anyone?" Jackson asked, looking down at the photos.

Maverick nodded, confirming Jackson's concerns. "Excellent questions. Well, the tames are the weak link, given Apex will think somethings wrong if we upload everything. I think we should go there undercover, so to say. Get a raft, put some cloth armor on, and go down the coast looking like thatchies. Nobody should suspect a thing. We'll go inland towards the swamp, and change gear once we get there. It's closest to red ob, so we'll transfer out from there." Maverick paused, scratching his chin. "Ah… I did forget we only had two shields. Me and you will break inside, and Ernest will stand guard in the treeline."

"Okay, okay…" Jackson mumbled, writing the details down on the note. "Alrightly. Sounds like we've got a basic idea of what we're doing. So… You've got connections with Helix, Maverick?" Jackson asked. "Have you even been to Scorched?"

"Well… I don't exactly know anyone from Helix per say… But I've got an acquaintance down there that can get us in contact. And yeah, I've been to Scorched once before. You know, despite it being a hotspot for all sorts of thieves and murderers, I've heard good things about Helix at least." Maverick said, dismissing Jackson's concerns.

"Alright. I'm going to start making sure we have what we need." Jackson said, putting the note on the table. He walked over to the fabricator, informing Ernest on what needed to be made.

"Going to set aside what we'll be taking." Maverick said in a raised tone, resulting in Jackson giving him a nod. He went over to one of the vaults, looking through it. The trio worked well into the evening, gathering and building what they needed.


End file.
